dalkospediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rokang Kirm (CCW Faction)
Back: Nightmare Compact Mysterious and ancient international smuggling cabal with ties to other worlds. Few international criminal organizations are held in any esteem by the general populous, but the Rokang Kirm smugglers have a special place in old stories. They famously smuggled an exiled Empress back into her palace and played a critical role in the Second War against the Gods. But that was nearly two thousand years ago and an ocean away from Celtheste. The Rokang Kirm today are neither a crew of scrappy underdogs, nor a sprawling, worldwide transport network. No, after centuries of imperial crackdowns and getting in over their heads, the Red Foxes have become something in between: a middling gang on the global field, with plenty of resources and savvy, but beholden to its domineering and ominous financiers. These days, the Guild operates quietly in a few port of calls, coasting on its ancient reputation, lest people remember that they’re criminals. Oh, and they also specialize in interdimensional travel. This isn’t new. In fact, it’s part of the old stories; the Rokang Kirm were rumored to have found a way into the realm of the gods. And they didn’t stop there. Why would they, when they could expand business beyond the limits of this very world? Never mind that it could tear spacetime apart. But everyone knows that if you poke at dangerous forces you don’t understand, you’ll eventually be bought out by a very frightening parent company, which will send you to serve its interests in what’s about to be a very bloody civil war. More Background It used to be the highest honor (among thieves) to number among the Rokang Kirm. Now it's more of a novelty or a nice retirement package. Or a shiny starting gig for inexperienced but talented new smugglers. See, in a world constantly at war, with all sorts of tariffs and economic sanctions, there's always a need for smugglers, and most of it isn't so hard at all. Especially when you're the very gang that started the whole concept of organized smuggling. A good business plan and infrastructure, a couple well placed bribes, and a couple of good hideouts will usually do the trick. Smuggling is a fact of life in the old world, a legitimate profession, if viewed from the right angle. All this to say, some of the brightest Rokang were bored out of their minds, and began to poke into the deep past of their storied Guild to uncover the secrets of interdimensional travel. It wasn't a scientific endeavor at first. Rather, it was more philosophical and spiritual. Many of them joined the philosophical society called the Tannindai, which has long sought to understand the worlds beyond their own. The Tannindai philosophy itself has also gradually merged with the Compassic Faith, making the two not quite synonymous, but sympathetic. The Tannindai Rokang, most prominently Jack Taui's South Vadraedic Chapter, became obsessed with finding ways to other dimensions and about two decades ago, they succeeded. Within days they were contacted by a large and mysterious interdimensional corporation that bought them out in something of a hostile takeover. The Rokang Kirm has since moved mainly towards interdimensional smuggling rackets of questionable nature. The Story The Rokang Kirm's elusive financiers have just bankrolled a new operation in the Rutai Gulf; what should be a routine mission, even if it happens in an unfamiliar environment. Sudden disturbing changes in circumstance, however, lead to new orders. They are to start a new Celthestan chapter of the Rokang Kirm amidst the chaos of the impending civil war. Why side with the Nightmare Compact? They are told the other sides are bad for business. But there's something suspicious about the kinds of missions they are sent on and the general way their benefactors are handling this whole endeavor. Someone's got to find out what they're up to... The Characters The Rokang Kirm is certainly the most diverse faction in terms of origin. As an international and interdimensional Guild, its members are from...anywhere. Ideologically they are diverse, too, though an increasing majority are members of the Tannindai school of thought. At least one comes from the leading South Vadraedic Chapter and worked closely with Jack Taui. What unifies most of them is 1. A strong connection to Celtheste (at least two are from Celtheste originally) 2. A desire to restore the Rokang Kirm to its former glory, or at least to seek out greater challenges than their life has offered them so far. And even if they don't realize or let on at first, all of them are deeply invested in the war and the future of Celtheste -all for different selfish and altruistic reasons. The Rokang, after all, are criminals that deep down, really want to be heroes. The Question While individuals in the Rokang Kirm may have strong beliefs, the group does not have a unifying philosophy or vision for Celtheste, even as it fights in the war. But when the monetary reasons and the fear of their corporate overlords wears off, who are they? What do they stand for? With all their resources and skill, do they have a responsibility to the world? These aren't questions they ignore. The Rokang are as much a philosophical club as a smuggling Guild. But it's one thing to theorize about morality abstractly while lounging on the roof of a tropical paradise hideout. It's another to have a dangerous man in your custody with the crowds outside chanting for his execution. It's the combination of their competence and their unfixed allegiance that means everyone will be asking for their assistance. And every decision they make to help or not to help becomes more and more significant as it shapes who they are. So more than any other faction, the Rokang Kirm members will struggle against each other as much as they struggle with other factions. For as the war for the soul of Celtheste rages around them, the soul of the Rokang Kirm is there for the taking as well. The Setup The Rokang Kirm is a loosely centralized Guild with mostly autonomous Chapters. Your group comprises both the leadership and the initial membership of the new Celthestan Chapter. You will, to varying degrees depending on your progress in the game, receive assistance from other chapters. You start on good terms with the Compassic Church and on bad terms with the Singwood Outfit. Special Character Originally a Ducal Prince from Sunya, Riu Song was captured by a mysterious interdimensional corporation and experimented on. He escaped (with some help) and spent some time trying to recover his memory and seek spiritual enlightenment. Eventually he became one of the Stronghold Heroes during Capaliso's War with Celtheste and was one of the first to disappear from public life after a peace was reached. Riu is not a playable character (except in a few instances where the whole team will play him), but will have important interactions with the team. Advantages * Most members of the team will start with high skill levels and operations will have high rates of success, lower chance of fatality * The folk hero status of the Guild will make winning the approval of populations slightly easier. * Once you set up a smuggling racket, funds will come easily * Interdimensional technology will give you a unique edge Challenges * You start with very little * Your status as a criminal organization makes it very difficult to openly win support among governments, and to capture and hold territory openly * You do not start with any permanent military force, and until you have a set ideology, none will join you * You face opposition from both your opponents and your superiors